Hetalia Games
by Vriska Egbert Serket
Summary: Emil lived a normal life in District 4. But then, on the 70th Hunger Games, his life was changed forever.
1. Chapter 1

It was Reaping Day in District 4. I just got back from my day at the market and the house smelled of fish and sea water. It is my third reaping and Lukas's sixth and last.

"Emil are you home?" Lukas yells from the kitchen.

"Yes Lukas!" I yell back as I put the groceries on the ground.

"Get dressed we need to get to the Reaping now!"

"Fiiiine!" I groan and stomp down the short hall to my room. I get dressed in a nice white shirt, pants and boots. I slip on a brown jacket since it gets cold in our District.

"You almost ready Em?" Lukas says through the door. I open the door.

"Does this look fine?" I ask him, gesturing to my outfit. He nods and grabs my arm. We run out of the small house, well, Lukas is dragging me along. Before I know it, we are in front of the Justice Building. Me and Lukas seperate into the correct places, which are decided by our age. I stand there for about 20 minutes before a voice echoes through the empty town.

"Happy Hunger Games District 4! Let's get on with the 70th Hunger Games tributes! Ladies first!" It is a past victor of District 4, Arthur Kirkland, who won by sneaking up on his opponents and slitting their throats. He rifles his hand through the glass globe with the female names in them. He grabs a slip and reads it into the microphone.

"Victoria Bonnefoy!"

A young girl about my age scurries forward, covering her face with her tanned hands.

"Now for the boy's!" he says, repeating what he did for the girl's.

"And the boy's tribute is...Emil Seilsson!"

My body freezes and I have to be pushed forward to the stage. I search for Lukas and look into his eyes with pure fear and tears fill my eyes. The girl looks to me as we're both shoved into the Justice Building behind us. We get seperate rooms to say our goodbyes to our loved ones, since it is fairly certain that we'll die. Lukas comes in first, hugging me he kisses my wet cheeks.

"Emil, try to win. Try to win for me. For all of District 4. Please, you need to live," he says as he hugs me tightly.

I nod slightly, speechless. I have no idea what to say because I have never had training or have any skills that would guarentee my living. As I walked into the Capitol train I had enough sense to know I was stepping into my own death.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Reaping Day in District 4. I just got back from my day at the market and the house smelled of fish and sea water. It is my third reaping and Lukas's sixth and last.

"Emil are you home?" Lukas yells from the kitchen.

"Yes Lukas!" I yell back as I put the groceries on the ground.

"Get dressed we need to get to the Reaping now!"

"Fiiiine!" I groan and stomp down the short hall to my room. I get dressed in a nice white shirt, pants and boots. I slip on a brown jacket since it gets cold in our District.

"You almost ready Em?" Lukas says through the door. I open the door.

"Does this look fine?" I ask him, gesturing to my outfit. He nods and grabs my arm. We run out of the small house, well, Lukas is dragging me along. Before I know it, we are in front of the Justice Building. Me and Lukas seperate into the correct places, which are decided by our age. I stand there for about 20 minutes before a voice echoes through the empty town.

"Happy Hunger Games District 4! Let's get on with the 70th Hunger Games tributes! Ladies first!" It is a past victor of District 4, Arthur Kirkland, who won by sneaking up on his opponents and slitting their throats. He rifles his hand through the glass globe with the female names in them. He grabs a slip and reads it into the microphone.

"Victoria Bonnefoy!"

A young girl about my age scurries forward, covering her face with her tanned hands.

"Now for the boy's!" he says, repeating what he did for the girl's.

"And the boy's tribute is...Emil Seilsson!"

My body freezes and I have to be pushed forward to the stage. I search for Lukas and look into his eyes with pure fear and tears fill my eyes. The girl looks to me as we're both shoved into the Justice Building behind us. We get seperate rooms to say our goodbyes to our loved ones, since it is fairly certain that we'll die. Lukas comes in first, hugging me he kisses my wet cheeks.

"Emil, try to win. Try to win for me. For all of District 4. Please, you need to live," he says as he hugs me tightly.

I nod slightly, speechless. I have no idea what to say because I have never had training or have any skills that would guarentee my living. As I walked into the Capitol train I had enough sense to know I was stepping into my own death.

****************New Chapter*******(Sorry I'm technologically impaired I don't know how to set up chapters)

The train was grand and intricately designed. The walls are deep red and the floor is a beautiful mahogany wood. Me and the girl are ushered into our rooms and are told that we will have to be ready for dinner in about an hour. I look around the astonishing room and wonder at the plush curtains draped around, with intricate designs according to our District. The bed had light blue sheets with a sand colored comforter. I discover the bathroom next. It is composed of a white porcelain toilet. next to a plain sink. The shower had many buttons and a million settings, so I peeled off my clothes and took a shower, letting the water slough away my unwanted thoughts. When I get out I press a button and a dryer sucks the water off of my body and leaves my silver hair soft and shiny. I dress in a simple white muscle shirt and denim shorts. About 10 minutes later I am summoned to dinner. An Avox leads me out to the dining room, which smells of rich sauces and different meats. I grab a plate and pile it a foot high roast chicken, which we never have in District 4. I cover it with a rich gravy and sit down by the other District 4 tribute.

"Hello. What's your name?"

"Victoria Bonnefoy. What's yours?"

"Emil Seilsson. Do you have family members?"

"Um yeah. The victor, Arthur Kirkland, he's my dad."

"Oh. I have a brother, his name is Lukas Bondevik."

"Oh I've heard of him. News sure does get around in a small district like ours."

"What news?" I ask her, curious to waht things have been said about him.

"Simple things. Does he have a boyfriend?"

"Um yes he actually does. Matthias Kohler."

Her face turns solemn,"Did your father die? In a fight by the sea?"

My eyes brim with tears and I shake them away,"Yes. He did. And my mom, she died of hypothermia."

"Oh. I'm sorry for your loss." she says, patting my back.

"It's fine. I've been okay for all these years. Lukas has taken care of me. So has Matthias. They are both quite nice to me."

"That's good to hear! Let's finish up eating then I have to talk to you."

I nod and scarf down the food. She does the same with her food and grabs my hand. She runs to her room with a tiny giggle every now and then. When we are finally in her room she leads me to the balcony and releases my hand.

"So, what were your thoughts when you got chosen for tribute?"

"Death sentence."

"That's what I though too! But when I saw the look in your eyes I didn't think you were going to kill me. I was actually thinking we could ally."

"That is actually a great idea Victoria! But what about the other tributes? We can't ally all of them."

"Yes I know. We ally the strongest ones. There is one tribute, his name is Ludwig, that I want to ally. I also want to ally another one, Natalia, she is the sister of another boy that I know, Ivan. Those ones we need to get. Others are optional," she says with the sternness of a military general. I just nod quickly. She laughs, breaking the stern expression on her face. Her brown eyes shine with relief.

"I'm so glad I don't have to kill you in the arena. I'm not that kind of person Emil but if you tried to kill me I would have to defend myself."

My exterior was joking and unfazed, but my interior was absolutely terrified of this girl.

"That would be pretty bad. I wouldn't want to kill you either. You seem like a sweet girl." I let out a timid laugh.

"Yes it would. Tomorrow is training don't forget. Ludwig, Natalia. Those two are necessary."

I nod and walk off. She grabs my arm.

"Sorry if I scared you a bit. I just need to return to my babies. I have three children and a fiance. I can't leave them like this."

I leave without saying another word to her. I have my brother to return to that's all. She has so much more. I need to protect her.


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up the warm sunlight was laying itself on my face. I rise out of the sheets and put my bare feet on the cold ground. I slip off the pajamas I had put on the night before and get dressed in some clothes folded in a pile at the foot of my bed. It is a grey jumpsuit. It has a synthetic texture and has white socks and a pair of chunky boots to go along with it. It feels a bit uncomfortable at first but I settle into it, like a second skin.

"It's time for breakfast," Arthur says from the other side of the door.

"Coming," I say back as I slip on the boots. I walk out of my room to the dining table we had sat last night and saw Victoria already sitting there, staring at her food miserably. I scoot over to the chair next to her.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing. I'm feeling...nauseous. I don't know why though," she says and sighs.

I look at her outfit, it's the same as mine but instead of the chunky boots I have, she has slimmer, more form fitting ones.

"Tell me if you get worse. I'll get you help," I tell her. She nods softly and covers her mouth. I get up and scoop some eggs on my plate. I sit back down next to Victoria and coax small bits of food into her stomach.

"Are you feeling a bit better?" I ask her nervously. She nods silently, as if she was afraid to open her mouth again. She probably was.

"Time for training!" Arthur says from the doorway. I leave my plate at the table and grab Victoria's hand. I walk with her to the training room. After I let go of her hand she grabs my shoulder to stop me.

"Um Emil I just wanted to say, I'm not interested in you in any other way then as a friend." she says and giggles nervously.

I laugh,"I'm glad! I don't really like women. I like men more," I say as I laugh again. She laughs along with me and we walk out into the large, arena type room.

"So we will try to make allies non?"

"Yeah we will. I'll talk to that Ludwig."

"I will take Natalia."

I nod and walk off to the spears and throwing weapons where Ludwig is.

"Uh hallo, I'm Emil. You're Ludwig ja?"

"Yes I am Ludwig. Nice to meet you Emil. You are trying to recruit me no?"

I laugh nervously,"You caught me. Yes me and my friend Victoria would like to become allies."

"Sure. I mean look at the way she uses a trident," he says, looking to where she is. I look at her and she is holding a trident more than half of her own height and is about to launch it. As she throws it, the Natalia girl laughs a bit and shakes Victoria's hand.

"Oh I did not even know she had that talent," I say to him, amazed by her strength.

"Ja, most vill not. Common in tributes," he looks away from his spear to me.

"Oh you are quite handsome too. That might bring in sponsors."

I blush profusely and smile at him,"I guess you aren't to bad looking yourself."

"Um thank you, I guess."

Victoria walks over to us and grabs my arm, pulling me off to the side.

"I recruited Natalia. Did you get Ludwig?"

"Yes I did. He called me handsome," I say to her.

"Oh, do we have a romance stirring?" she says, smiling and bumping my arm with her elbow.

"Oh shut up," I say as I roll my eyes.

"Let's go train. What are you weakest at?"

"Sex," I blurt out and cover my mouth, as if I could retain the word.

She laughs and I blush even more. _God why did I just say that? I'm a god damned idiot! _

"I meant with weapons and such Emil," she says through her giggles and tears.

I sigh,"Yes I know. Probably strength."

"I guess if you're weak at sex then you're weak at everything I suppose."

I groan loudly,"Please don't mention it to anyone!"

"Oh I will. First one will be Ludwig," she says and smiles devilishly," Ludwig I have something to tell you!" she yells as she walks off towards him. She taps his shoulder and tells him what I said. He has on an intrigued face and suddenly blushes and laughs quietly as Victoria walks back to me.

"What did he say?" I ask her.

"Oh nothing. He would like to," she paused in a laughing fit,"he said he would like to test that theory!" She said, busting into laughter again. I blush even harder, my face is probably a lobster red now. I hide my face in my hands and wait out the rest of the training until lunch. As we walk out I brush arms with Ludwig and we both look away, blushing. Victoria giggles all the way to the dining room and as we sit next to Ludwig and Natalia.

"So Natalia, what District are you?"

"I am District 2 Masonry. I am skilled at crafting and using a different array of weapons," she spits out. I cringe slightly and turn to Ludwig.

"And you Ludwig?"

"I am also District 2. I am skilled at using many weapons. Something I pride myself in."

Both me and Victoria laugh as he glances at me with his chin up all high and mighty. She bumps my arm with her elbow and puts her lips close to my ear.

"You should make the next move," she whispers into my ear and laughs.

"Me and Victoria are from District 4. I can fish. That's probably it, I feel useless," I sigh and hang my head.

"I bet you aren't useless in all things," he says in a lustful tone. This time Natalia and Victoria lean in with interest. He moves his face so that it's 5 centimeters from mine.

"Like what Victoria mentioned earlier," he murmers. Arthur gasps from behind us and Ludwig jumps away from me.

"What did you hear?" he shouts angrily. Arthur just stands there looking stunned.

"Tell me what you heard!" Ludwig yells and starts to run after the terrified Arthur. As they run around we finish eating our small lunch and get up. Victoria grabs Arthur's shoulder and pulls him in, making Ludwig halt immediately.

"Come on Ludwig," I say to him laughing. We sprint to my large room and out onto the balcony as the Capitol whizzes past us.

I let out a breathless laugh and clutch onto his cold hands.

"Emil, I have to confess something," he says as he takes his hands out of my grip.

_He has a lover back home already. I should have known. _

"Yes?"

"I like you but I have a lover back home. His name is Feliciano. I'm sorry I really am."

"Yet another man lost to another man. Why can't I get a break?" I mutter to myself.

He turns my face to his and kisses my lips. I push him away.

"What about your lover Feliciano?"

"I-I-"

"Screw it," I say as I roughly kiss his lips back. As our lips seperate he has on a stunned expression. He gently grabs my hand and leads me into the room. I sit on the bed and Ludwig follows, still holding my sweating hand.

"So this lover, Feliciano? You love him quite a bit?" I ask him softly. He nods as he kisses my forehead. The lights were off and the moon illuminates his pale face. I push him away.

"Then I can't do this. I just can't. I will not be a one night stand until you get back to your real lover."

He looks at me with hurt eyes."I like you a lot though. You seem really nice, but also tough and you know how to work."

"Doesn't Feliciano have those same things? He probably has better."

"He does know how to work. But he isn't strong or tough like you are Emil."

I lay down and look up at the ceiling. He turns and kisses my lips.

"Think about it please," he says as he gets up.

He walks out and leaves me there, confused and slightly heart broken. For now, I'll go to sleep and let my mind wander in the realm of dreams.


End file.
